


it's a hell of a feeling though

by vandoorne



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: carol and maria are separated after the epidemic.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	it's a hell of a feeling though

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Honestly speaking, Carol has never thought that she would have to experience a day like this. Or a night like this, whichever. Ever since the Epidemic broke out, wiping out most of the world's population, everything ceased to function. See, that was when most people had gone into hiding, or had fled. To the mountains, into the caves. Up and gone. Few remained in the cities, given how everything had stopped working. But those who had remained thrived, in one way or another.

Like Carol. Carol, who had thought that she would remain alone for the rest of her life. Given how Yon-Rogg had so kindly treated her previously when all he had wanted was to take advantage of her knack for scavenging for food and other useful things? Yeah, no. Well, at least she has Goose, even though Goose is merely a cat. Decent company is hard to come by after all. So alone she had stayed, in an abandoned airbase. Sometimes she tinkers around with the pilotless jets, wondering if she'll be able to make them fly again. Someday. They remind her of a past that seems do distant now, even though really, it must've been only what, two? Three years ago? Carol isn't sure any more. Dates ceased to be relevant after the Epidemic began.

What Carol _is_ sure of, however, is that she's probably not going to see Maria again. It had been one of those nights, fueled by booze and sheer bravado and Carol had never thought that she would wind up kissing another woman in the ladies' bathroom. But one thing had led to another, and Carol had ended up being fingered until she came undone. Then they had proceeded to Carol's dingy flat where she had proceeded to eat a woman out for the first time. And mostly importantly, 1. Goose approved of the woman she brought home and 2. that woman stayed in the morning and they had bonded over breakfast. Bonded over their shared love for speed, for music and having a good time with a night out together. Said woman had been Maria, and they had plans to get married. Maria had been rising in the ranks as an Air Force pilot, and Carol had just joined as an engineer under Dr Wendy Lawson. The plans had been put on hold until both their jobs had become more secure.

Then Maria had been posted overseas. It had been alright at first, despite the loneliness. Constantly keeping in touch across timezones and oceans had not been too much of a problem, and it hadn't been as if Maria's posting was permanent. And then the Epidemic had happened, and Carol had no way to be certain if Maria had survived.

Everything had gone by in a blur afterwards. Mostly alcohol induced, sometimes adrenaline when hunting with Yon-Rogg. The thrill had been great, reminding her that she was still _alive_ , even without Maria by her side. Maria, with her firecracker wit and her easy smiles and her fiery passion in bed.

That is, until now. Now being having a woman point a gun at her face, with her features obscured by a gas mask. But Carol supposes that she can tell from that stance and the familiar slope of her shoulders, and she backs away from the stash of canned food in the warehouse that she's raiding. She squares her shoulders, then holds her hand out, rotating her wrist three times, clockwise, then ending with her palm facing upwards. Their shared code for _I've had enough, let's go home now_ for their wild nights out.

'Carol?'

That voice. Maria. Carol can feel her eyes begin to water. 'Welcome home,' she says, voice shaky.

'I missed you,' Maria says. She lowers her gun, and they embrace. Reunited, at last.


End file.
